golden eyes
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kau pasti juga menyukaiku, ya kan [name]cchi?."/"Menjauh dariku, Kise. Sudah kubilang kan aku tak ingin berteman dengan laki-laki."/ Warna topaz madu itu sungguh mengganggu./ KisexOC/Reader/ OC's POV/ Oneshoot


Golden Eyes

.

Kise Ryouta x Reader/OC

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfict ini dibuat untuk melampiaskan hasrat dan senang-senang semata. Dengan bumbu shojou mainstream. Memakai sudut pandang pertama ( Readers' POV ).

.

.

"_**Kau pasti juga menyukaiku, ya kan [name]cchi?."**_

"_**Menjauh dariku, Kise. Sudah kubilang kan aku tak ingin berteman dengan laki-laki."**_

_**Warna topaz madu itu sungguh mengganggu.**_

.

.

Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku [name]. Seorang siswi biasa di sebuah sekolah menengah yang bisa dibilang cukup terkenal. Ya, sekolah yang terkenal karena klub basket, klub seni rupa, klub drama, dan lainnya dan tak jarang menjadi langganan juara di setiap kompetisi. Sayang, di sekolah yang harusnya mampu membuatku terpacu untuk fokus pada akademik dan menorehkan prestasi justru ada terdapat satu makhluk yang sangat mengganggu.

Dia seorang model. Tinggi, besar, tegap, _ikemen_ banget pokoknya. Rambutnya pirang, entah asli atau tidak, dengan _piercing_ yang melekat di telinga kirinya. Namanya Kise Ryota. Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan saat mengenalkan diri padaku karena aku tak tahu namanya. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memang tak mengenalnya. Gadis sepertiku lebih suka membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan, menggambar sketsa di bangku taman, dan memandang gumpalan awan putih yang berarak.

Culun?

Tidak.

Aku hanya menarik diri dari pergaulan. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah percaya pada siapapun. Sahabat itu hanya omong kosong. Lelaki itu pembual. Aku nyaman dengan dunia yang kuciptakan untuk diriku sendiri. Tak seorang pun kuijinkan masuk.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini hari-hariku tak berjalan seperti biasanya. Semua gara-gara makhluk kuning menyebalkan itu. Pemuda itu selalu menepuk pundakku, terkadang menyapaku dengan suara keras saat berpapasan denganku. Biasanya kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai keemasan tersebut protes.

"[name]cchi kenapa tak pernah membalas sapaanku sih-_ssu_! Jutek banget! _Hidoiiii_~"

Ya Tuhan, aku _speechless_ mendengar rengekannya yang kekanak-kanakan. Tubuh boleh saja besar, tapi sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak usia lima tahun. Hal lain dari Kise yang membuatku gagal paham adalah dengan mudah ia mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Sempat terbersit dalam benakku bahwa dia cocok bermain di klub drama, bukan di klub basket. Eh? Kok aku bisa tahu dia masuk klub basket?

Aku bukan _stalker_. Jangan menuduhku macam-macam ya. Aku ini gadis baik-baik, polos, dan menggemaskan. Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya karena kemarin sore aku tak sengaja melongok ke dalam _gym_ saat menuju perpustakaan dan melihat Kise sedang men-_dribble_ bola basket.

"Eh, [name]cchi, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan _photobook_ terbaruku. Gratis lho-ssu. Hehehe, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda perkenalan."

Kise Ryota berceloteh dengan nada ceria seperti biasa saat sekolah usai. Pemuda yang kelasnya berada di sebelah kelasku itu memaksaku untuk pulang bersama. Aku tak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat menyadari pandangan sinis beberapa gadis yang melihat kami berjalan beriringan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kise-_kun_. Aku akan menempel fotomu di kamar mandi sebagai pengusir kecoak dan tikus."

"[name]cchi _hidoiii-ssu_!"

Mulai lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku kaget lho-_ssu_ saat kau tak mengenalku. Soalnya hampir semua orang di sekolah ini tau siapa itu Kise Ryota." Kise terkekeh narsis.

Aku mendengus."Mau mengenalmu atau tidak itu tak penting bagiku."

"[name]cchi selalu blak-blakan ya, hehe."

Topaz madu itu bergulir pelan, memandang tepat ke arahku, membuatku merasa tak nyaman karena dipandangi tiba-tiba.

"Hei, [name]cchi."

Eh, tunggu dulu. Mengapa suaranya yang cempreng mendadak berubah menjadi dalam? Katakan ini delusi.

"Boleh aku minta nomer teleponmu-_ssu_?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Itu pertama kalinya aku memberikan nomer ponselku pada anak laki-laki. Selama ini aku hanya menyimpan nomer telepon ibu, ayah, dan adikku. Dan kini, dafatr kontakku bertambah satu. Itupun karena terpaksa. Pemuda bermanik madu itu memaksaku dengan rengekan bising yang sangat mengganggu. Aku heran makhluk seperti Kise memiliki banyak penggemar. Memang sih wajahnya tampan rupawan, tapi sifatnya... _hiiih_.

_**From : Kise-kun**_

_**[name]cchiiiii~~~~ lagi ngapain-ssu?^^**_

Aku _sweatdrop_ saat membuka pesan baru yang kukira dari ibu atau ayah, tapi ternyata dari si makhluk kuning kembaran Spongebob. Balas tidak, ya? Tapi isi _sms_-nya sangat tak penting. Apa aku harus memberitahunya aku sedang ngapain. _Orang ini kepo sekali_, batinku.

Setelah satu jam berpikir sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membalas. Ini pertama kalinya aku sms-an sama anak laki-laki.

_**To : Kise-kun**_

_**Aku sedang di atas ranjang.**_

Lalu kuketik tombol '_send_'. Detik berikutnya aku menyadari betapa ambigunya kalimat barusan, tapi aku tak peduli. Toh memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Bohong itu tidak baik lho.

Tak sampai setengah menit, balasan masuk. Aku terlonjak. Secepat apa dia mengetik?

_**From : Kise-kun**_

_**[name]cchi, itu sangat ambigu. Oya, besok mau lihat pertandingan basket? Sekolah kita akan melawan Touo. Lihat ya-ssu? Nanti kau ikut naik bus bareng anak-anak klub basket yang lain. Ya? Ya? Onegaiiiii~~~~**_

Mataku melotot. Tunggu dulu. Siapa dia dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk pergi melihat pertandingan basket dan berada dalam satu bus yang aku yakin isinya semua anak laki-laki.

_**To : Kise-kun**_

_**Pergi saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau. Aku harus menjaga kucingku yang sedang sakit.**_

Oke, itu bohong. Kenyataannya aku nggak punya kucing.

Kali ini tak sampai sedetik _handphone_-ku kembali bergetar.

_**From : Kise-kun**_

_**Aku akan menyeretmu-ssu. Awas ya pokoknya [name]cchi harus ikut. Kalau tidak, aku akan menangis.**_

Rasanya emosiku menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

Sesak. Rasanya penuh dan panas. Aku menggeliat pelan. Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikiran _ero_. Itu bukan cuplikan kalimat yang biasa terdapat dalam _fanfict_ ratem. Karena kalimat tersebut menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini, di dalam bus yang semua isinya anak laki-laki. Ancaman Kise ternyata tak main-main, pemuda itu serius menyeretku dengan paksa. Ingin aku berteriak dan meronta, tapi itu sangat OOC bagiku jadi aku diam saja.

"Hehehe, gimana? Asyik kan-_ssu_ naik bus bersama."

Kise duduk di sebelahku. Tubuhku yang mungil nyaris terhimpit tubuhnya yang besar. Rasanya seperti dipenyet titan, hiks. Pemuda ber_topaz_ madu itu mengenalkanku pada kapten tim dan beberapa rekannya. Kapten tim yang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio sepertinya gemar mem-_bully_ Kise. Hal itu membuatku tertawa kegirangan dalam hati. Lalu, anak laki-laki bernama Moriyama-_senpai_ yang terus memandangiku dengan tatapan lapar(?).

"Dia manis juga ya, Kise. Dadanya cukup besar."

A-APA?

_Barusan dia mengatakan apa? Vulgar sekali! Aku memekik dalam hati._

Sebelum aku membalas kalimatnya barusan, sebuah suara dalam mendauhului. Dan aku terkejut saat mengetahui Kise yang bicara. Apa pemuda di sampingku ini seorang _seiyuu_?

"Moriyama-_senpai_, itu tidak sopan-_ssu_. Lihat, [name]cchi malu."

"_Gomen_ [name]-_san_, aku tak bermaksud. Jangan marah, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Apa-apaan aku ini? Sudah pasti dia hanya bercanda. Mengapa aku tak bisa bersikap luwes dan membalas candaannya? Gadis kaku sepertiku tak pandai bercanda.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kita langsung menuju ruang ganti.[name]-_san_, kau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Kasamatsu-_senpai_ sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Lebih baik aku duduk di bangku penonton saja."

Lalu hening. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada mereka, pada Kise. Namun, kata itu terhenti di tenggorokan.

"_G-ganbatte m-minna_,"ujarku terbata. Keluar juga.

Kise memelukku tiba-tiba dengan erat membuatku nyaris terjungkal menahan beban tubuhnya. Nafasku tercekat, sesak.

"_Arigatouuuu-ssu_!"

Hanya beberapa detik pelukan kilat itu berlangsung. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku penonton yang hampir terisi penuh. Sambil memandang ke arah _bench_, aku melamun. Anggapanku mengenai lelaki kini sedikit berubah. Aku tak lagi membenci mereka. Tak menghindari mereka. Kalau dipikir, berada di dekat mereka sungguh... menyenangkan. Sial, aku malu mengakuinya. Ego yang telah kubangun dan kupertahankan nyaris runtuh. Dan hanya satu makhluk yang patut disalahkan. Tahu siapa, kan?

Aku bisa melihat Kise melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Pemuda itu begitu bersemangat dan antusias. Sama sekali tak terlihat rasa gugup di raut wajahnya. Dengan ragu aku membalas lambaiannya meski kaku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mendukung seorang lelaki.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah pertandingan...

"_Gomen-ssu_, kami kalah, hehe."

Kise Ryota kembali duduk di sebelahku. Ada bekas air mata di kedua sudut matanya. Aku memang sempat melihatnya menangis saat Kasamatsu-_senpai_ membantunya berjalan karena kakiknya cedera. Berapa lama ia menangis? Aku yakin saat di ruang ganti Kise dan rekan-rekannya menangis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan di saat seperti ini? Suasananya begitu canggung dan suram. Bahkan Kise tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu.

Tanpa sadar, ada beban berat yang kurasakan di daerah bahuku. Aku menoleh perlahan. Kise menyandarkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Iris madu yang biasanya bersinar kini tertutup. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya berusaha menahan tangis.

Tanganku bergerak, mendarat di surai pirang Kise, mengusapnya perlahan dengan kaku. Aku sendiri cukup terkejut menyadari apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Di dalam pikiranku hanya satu. Membuat Kise merasa tenang.

"Aku lelah, [name]cchi."

"_Otsukare_," bisikku.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kekalahan tim basket sekolah kami. Kise masih belum diijinkan mengikuti latihan karena cedera di kakinya masih belum pulih total. Pemuda itu kembali ke sifat aslinya, merengek dan memaksa kepada pelatih agar diijinkan bermain bersama yang lain. Namun, pelatih tim basket Kaijou sudah kebal dengan segala macam rengekan Kise. Buktinya, dengan tampang lesu pemuda berisik itu datang padaku sambil menggerutu.

"Sepertinya mereka tak ingin aku bermain lagi-_ssu_," gerutu Kise sambil merebahkan kepala pirangnya di atas meja perpustakaan, di hadapanku yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang. Beberapa helai pirang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _Polos dan lucu_, pikirku. E-eh? Apa barusan? Apa yang kukatakan barusaaaan?

"Kalau tidak ada [name]cchi aku pasti sudah patah semangat-_ssu_,"ujarnya pelan. Katakan ini delusi, saat ini Kise begitu menggemaskan. Aku menjadi tak fokus.

"Kakimu masih cedera. Kise-_kun_ perlu banyak istirahat. Begitu pesan dokter, bukan?"

Kise mendesah."Tapiii-_ssuuuu..~~~_"

Aku membekap mulutnya refleks. Di perpustakaan kan tak boleh berisik. Dan sialnya makhluk di depanku ini menyandang predikat sebagai makhluk paling berisik se-sekolah. Rasa hangat menjalar di telapak tanganku. Permukaan bibir Kise begitu lembut. Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku dan kembali membaca buku.

"Telapak tangan [name]cchi wangi dan lembut-_ssu_, hehe."

APA?

APA?

Pemuda itu terkekeh menggoda. Sial, caranya tertawa menyebalkan sekaligus seksi. _Uuhhhhh_.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku pulang dengan kondisi kaki telanjang. Air mata nyaris jatuh andai saja aku tak buru-buru menyekanya dengan lengan baju. Kejadian itu bermula saat jam olahraga, aku hendak mengambil sepatu di dalam loker namun benda itu tak ada di tempat. Aku panik. Kutanyai setiap gadis yang berada di ruang ganti namun hanya gelengan kepala yang kuterima. Siapa? Siapa yang tega menyembunyikan sepatuku? Sial, tak tahukah aku membeli sepatu itu dengan susah payah, menahan godaan untuk tidak jajan selama sebulan?

Saat itu aku hampir menangis, namun kutahan. Menangis hanya untuk orang kalah. Dan aku bukan orang yang kalah.

Sekelebat dugaan muncul di kepalaku saat kurasakan telapak kakiku panas karena sinar matahari yang menimpa permukaan aspal. Bisa jadi ini ulah fans Kise. Ya, cukup sering aku menerima tatapan sinis dan tak suka saat melihatku dekat dengan sang idola. Itu bukan kemauanku. Pemuda itu yang mendekatiku lebih dulu. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa.

Aku memutuskan beristirahat di depan toko es krim di pinggir jalan. Penjual eksrim itu melihatku sekilas. Aku mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya. Jarak menuju stasiun terdekat masih cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan kaki telanjang. Aku bisa merasakan telapak kakiku sedikit melepuh. _Ash, sial_. Ya ampun, ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis.

"[name]cchi!"

Sosok pemuda yang kukenal berlari menghampiriku dengan sebuah bungkusan cukup besar di tangan. Apa itu? Aku mengerjap, mencoba menghilangkan cairan bening yang menggenangi mataku.

"Aku mengejarmu-_ssu_. Ini, sepatumu. Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah di depan kelasku. Aku langsung mengenali itu milikmu. Kau tak apa-apa-_ssu_?" Nada bicara Kise terdengar sangat khawatir dan.. marah.

"Aku menanyai satu per satu gadis di kelasmu-_ssu_. Awalnya tak ada yang mau mengaku sampai aku mengancam aku tak akan bergaul dengan mereka dan bersikap dingin."

Bahuku bergetar.

"Sampai akhirnya ada satu anak yang mengaku. Aku tak perlu menyebut siapa. Yang penting sepatumu sudah kembali-_ssu_."

Kise berjongkok di depanku, mengangkat kakiku yang telanjang dan memakaikan sepatu dengan hati-hati. Mengikat tali dengan sebuah simpul yang rapi. Wajahku sudah memerah hebat dan air mata semakin mendesak ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Nah, sudah beres-_ssu_! Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku.

Kise meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya di bahuku."Jangan menangis-_ssu_! Jelek tahu!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karena tak tahan akhirnya aku menangis kencang.

"E-EHHHH?"

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka [name]cchi bisa menangis-_ssu_."

Aku memalingkan muka. Kise membawaku ke rumahnya dengan alasan kakiku harus mendapat perawatan karena terlalu lama berjalan di atas aspal panas. Pemuda itu bahkan dengan santai mendudukkanku di tepi ranjangnya. Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak menatap sepasang kelereng madu itu.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau sangat keras kepala-_ssu_! Diam saja dulu."

Oke, sekarang aku ingin menangis lagi. Sial, dalam sehari sudah berapa kali aku menangis? Aku ingat terakhir kali menangis saat kucing kesayanganku mati di hari ulang tahunku karena keracunan. Aku menangis seharian. Itu sebabnya ibu tak membolehkan memelihara hewan lucu berbulu lembut tersebut. Kalau mati, hanya membuatku depresi.

"Kalau dipikir, [name]cchi itu sok kuat-_ssu_. Ada masalah tapi berlagak tak memikirkannya."

"Bukan urusanmu, Kise-_kun_."

Kise beranjak dari tempatnya dan menangkup wajahku. Berkata dengan suara dalam itu lagi."Tentu saja itu urusanku-_ssu_. Aku kan menyukai [name]cchi."

"H-hah? A-ap—"

Sebuah ciuman lembut membungkam bibirku selama beberapa detik. Dugaanku selama ini benar. Bibir Kise sangat lembut dan manis. Bibir yang mungkin telah mencium banyak gadis. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri saat pemuda itu berusaha memasukkan lidahnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas karena aku menjambak helaian pirang pemuda itu dengan keras membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan."Sakit-_ssuuuuu_, _hidoiii~_"

Aku berbalik memunggunginya. Itu ciuman pertamaku. Aku menangis lagi.

"Maaf [name]cchi aku sedikit kelewatan. Awalnya aku ingin melakukan dengan lembut, tapi merasakan bibir [name]cchi yang kenyal membuatku lupa diri. _Gomen-ssu_!"

"_Hentai_!" ujarku sambil melempar bantal guling selimut ke arah Kise yang mengaduh.

"Aku tahu [name]cchi juga menyukaiku. Ya atau tidak?"

Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tak perlu dijawab, aku sudah tau jawabannya-_ssu_, hehe."

"Jangan percaya diri," kataku singkat, terdengar _tsundere_.

Aku nyaris memekik saat merasakan deru nafas hangat pemuda itu hinggap di daun telingaku."Kita pacaran ya, [name]cchi. Nanti aku ajari cara berciuman yang baik, benar, dan memuaskan—AWW!"

Dunia baruku bersama si makhluk kuning baru saja dimulai.

.

.

The End

.

.

a/n : bagian akhir kok berasa sangat mechum sih /duak. Silakan kritik dan saran saya terima dengan kokoro terbuka lebar.


End file.
